


Photoshoot

by pspsps_Yuxin



Category: FFC-Acrush (Band), THE9 (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Late at Night, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pspsps_Yuxin/pseuds/pspsps_Yuxin
Summary: "I have a photoshoot tomorrow."Keran's curious eyes followed her small figure, now the taller just simply sat by the end of the mattress. Dark eyes hidden behind long bangs inspected Yuxin's shaking hands resting by her sides, it easily gave away her nervousness."It's the Calvin Klein thing."
Relationships: Liu Yuxin/Lu Keran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> This work is inspired by Yuxin's promotional photos for Calvin Klein. Thank you to my wonderful beta reader for the amazing proofreading on all this work! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you want, follow me on twitter, I do fanarts and AUs there - @bae_liu

"I was asked to model for Calvin Klein's new underwear collection." 

The once loud room fell into a deep silence after the simple declaration. The statement alone was enough to do it, especially coming from the girl in question. 

"Oh my god, Yuxinnnn!" 

Shuxin was the first to break the silence at their dinner table, with a little celebratory and very on-brand, "Wow!" 

Xiaotang also enthusiastically joined with a full-mouthed, “That is great, laoshi!” yelled from the opposite end of the table. 

"Way to go, Yuxin,'' Keyin continued the cheers with her English phrase, so as to make herself sound cooler than the rest. 

Many more praises and cheers poured in from around the table, along with glasses full of burning liquid clinking in celebration, soon to heavily fall down their throats. Indeed the perfect recipe to make their heads buzz. The news was definitely astounding yet highly unexpected from Yuxin's part. 

In the last few months, Yuxin's popularity among fashion brands grew rapidly. Now more than ever, the short haired girl stood on many different heights in the industry. 

After Dior's very generous offer of expanding her spokesperson responsibilities to cover as far as all products within their brand, it left her with little to no space for other major brands to snatch her away. But the one thing that Dior had not offered was underwear. 

That's where Calvin Klein came in. 

And besides, there was no way Yuxin would ever refuse such a once in a lifetime offer. 

So she held her head high, and signed the contract. Two months was the time given for Yuxin to prepare her body, state of mind, and overall schedule for the photoshoot. 

While everyone at the dinner table threw joyful and fun teasing comments towards Yuxin, making her laugh and relax, Keran by her side did the same, delighted with Yuxin's new achievement. Yet the taller girl was still able to catch, from the corner of her eye, a redhead who failed to hide her worried eyes behind her bangs and a raised glass. 

One month later and Keran still questioned those eyes.

Why was she so worried? 

Was she not happy for Yuxin? 

Or was it something else? 

Placing those thoughts aside, Keran entered the third apartment in their condo to hand over a package for Keyin that had been accidentally delivered to her doorstep. The taller kicked her boots off by the door, taking full advantage of the heated floor while navigating through the common areas, only to stop dead in her tracks when long, red locks reentered her vision. 

"Hey, Xueer," Keran softly greeted the redhead, who was a bit startled by the sudden visitor first thing in the morning. After all, it was her apartment shared with Yuxin and Keyin, so getting scared by a wild, unannounced Lu Keran at 7am in her kitchen was understandable. Plus, extremely entertaining to see for the taller. 

_ That is, if the hot coffee does not go straight to my face.  _

The redhead lowered her mug, assuring the safety of Keran's face from a scalding splash in self-defense, slowly gaining back her composure. 

"You scared me, baobei," with her hands over her heart, she accused the taller with the little pet name. "Good morning to you too." A smile painted her doll-like features, still impeccable despite the tiredness and obvious lack of detailed makeup kissing her skin. 

Xueer’s attention was quickly caught by something else entirely. "What have you got there?" she asked. 

Looking down, Keran was reminded of her original mission. She placed the heavy box, previously held under her arm, next to Xueer’s mug. It was still sealed, adorned with a big orange bow and a simple card with Keyin's name on it. 

"Got this delivered at our doorstep. Kiki almost tripped over it when leaving early for an event. Since I had nothing to do today, thought I might just bring it over," Keran explained, smiling at the memory of her teammate cursing the box while covering up the almost face-first fall as delicately as she could. Good thing Kiki was a ballet dancer, or the fall might not have been so pretty, if it were to happen. 

_ Speaking of fall. _

She continued while sitting down at one of the tall island stools. "Also Yuyan is still recovering from her fall, another one is the last thing she needs right now." 

"How is she, by the way? I haven't had much time to visit her." Instead of joining Keran, Xueer decided to use the island countertop as a chair instead. Bringing an extra mug filled with dark, hot coffee to offer the taller, who took it with a simple "Thank you."

It was an interesting dynamic indeed. How come they were all a group but spent more time apart than together? 

Nevertheless, Keran shared Yuyan's promising condition of a fast recovery, only pausing to take wary sips of her drink. Light iced coffee was more appetizing, but the strong warm taste really was a good kick for her tired ass right in the morning. 

As for Xueer, she shared a bit of her plans for a new show she would be joining soon with small acting skits. Apparently she had been learning and working towards memorizing all the lines since 2 days ago. 

_ No wonder she looked so exhausted.  _

Once a comfortable silence fell on both girls, Keran could not contain her curiosity any longer. 

"Xueer, do you remember when Yuxin announced her Calvin Klein thing?" The redhead turned to the short haired girl with a neutral expression, answering with an affirmative shake of her head behind the mug. "I noticed you didn't look very happy about it. You looked worried almost… Is everything okay?" 

Keran easily threw the question her way, preferring to go straight to the point, surely not a fan of beating around the bush. 

Back and forth, the redhead's feet swayed. She was only sporting a big hoodie and some high socks, slowly falling down her legs since they were not tight, so as to not leave a mark after wearing them to sleep. Her neutral expression gradually replaced with the same worried one Keran saw that evening. Xueer dove deep in her own thoughts, clicking her acrylic nails on the porcelain mug. Keran gave her all the time to answer, containing her curiosity by filling her stomach with the warm, dark liquid. 

Xueer’s answer adequately matched the straightforwardness of the question. "I'm indeed worried about Yuxin. I think she might not be 100% ready to take on that project... I’m afraid that she only accepted it because it was a once in a lifetime opportunity and not because she truly feels ready to do it". 

In a few of her sentences, Xueer's voice had failed her, letting her raw emotions shine through. 

Funnily enough, due to the growing nature of Keran's and Yuxin's relationship in the past few months, the taller had expected herself to feel jealous or slightly upset about those worrisome emotions. 

A bit excessive on her part, one might think, and Keran agreed. After all, she knew about her own imperfections all too well… She had learned to control them at times, and today she placed those aside since she also shared a bit of those worries. 

During their The Eve stage days of the competition, Keran had quickly learnt that Yuxin was not one to show skin.

At least not as easily as other girls might in the industry, for a show or just a "casual" outwear. 

_ Whatever floats your boat.  _

Keran would casually say, always being very open to the idea of trying new things, occasionally showing a bit of skin here and there. 

Sometimes the stage would call for it, and not much thought would be given to it. As long as she felt comfortable, confident, and good, preferably all at the same time, Keran was more than happy. Yuxin, at first glance, appeared to share a similar style, also prefering to dress more freely yet in a more conservative outfit choice in terms of the amount of skin shown. 

"The more layers, the better," the shorter girl had once told her, making Keran smile softly and expose her dimples. 

In the past few months of being in a group, Yuxin always covered up whenever she could. No belly showing unless maybe for a magazine. Her arms were also a major feature to be covered since she didn't enjoy showing them despite her excellent fit from her intense workout routine. 

Going from that state of mind to "exposing 80% of my body for a photoshoot which would be shown everywhere" was a major jump. Something Keran never expected Yuxin to do at that point, at least not so soon. Keran could see where Xueer’s worries came from, and could definitely share and agree with her on it. 

"She might not be fully ready for it but I think she would not have accepted the offer if she didn't at least feel confident enough to pull it off," Keran gave her own opinion with a sigh, letting her hot breath of air free the steam from the drink. 

While the redhead was worried, she easily occupied herself with something else so as to not stay still, the taller had observed. Her long, embellished nails never stopped clicking the mug, without any change in pace or intensity either. Curiously enough, they were completely in sync with her swinging feet. 

Back and forth, back and forth... 

"I don't think it was that careless on her part to accept it either, I just think it might be too early..." 

_ Perhaps it was too early indeed.  _

Besides, Xueer had known Yuxin the longest out of all the girls, even the old Yuxin that people tend to gossip about. The one that was relaxed, not as stiff, more playful and definitely flirtatious. All of it, without noticing. The real essence of her true charm, on how naturally her actions came to her. 

This fact upset Keran to no end, bringing out her bad persona with her jealousy creeping out from under her skin. Xueer had been around Yuxin longer... There was really nothing she could do about it besides accepting it and focusing on her current relationship with Yuxin. 

_ Don't be so childish _ .

The girl tried, she really did.

  
  


Snap!

  
  


"Ouch!" the taller snapped out of her thoughts when Xueer's finger quickly connected with her forehead, leaving a very small sting behind. 

Xueer delighted herself on messing with Keran, consequently botching her dark hair in the process. "I asked if you were worried for another reason too?" she repeated her previous question with a teasing smile. "Aren't you worried that you will have to share too much of Yuxin with the world?" 

Big eyes now paid close attention to how red Keran's cheeks became. 

"Wha-at are you implying I-" 

"You know, you and Yuxin...it's far from being a secret~" 

Xueer was clearly enjoying this little game of pushing the taller girl further, showing her big smile and singing the words out, just for the joy of it. And for that reason alone, Keran playfully raised her hand to Xueer's head messing her bangs and her long, straight locks. 

The mug soon became empty. Xueer got herself off the counter, and placed her cup at the big industrial sink before running off to the nearest mirror. "No one is immune to Yuxin's charms. Some things never really change." 

Keran followed the girl down the hallway, abandoning her own mug in the process, inspecting the redhead quickly fixing her bangs back to place. 

_ Don't go down that path Keran, don't do it.  _

But the question fell off her mouth just like venom, "Not even you?" 

_ Fuck. _

Questioning eyes fell on Keran for a moment, watching her back rest against the wall of the narrow hallway to the 3 bedrooms at the end. By the redhead's reaction, Keran’s face might have held a serious expression, murderous even, for her possessive side had raised alarmingly. 

"Not even me," she confirmed with an honest voice "But you don't have to worry about it, baobei, it was a long time ago... Now, I have my eyes on someone else." No attempts were made to hide her fluttering heart as thoughts of the mystery person made Xueer smile shyly in pure joy. 

It was impossible for Keran not to smile too. She knew that sensation pretty well. Keran felt it in full swing the first time she realized she had fallen for Yuxin deeper than just a simple physical attraction. 

One could only imagine how she felt later on when Yuxin herself started accepting her slow advances with soft approaches of her own. 

Keran was over the moon. 

She could only hope that Xueer would also have the same chance at a relationship as she had. 

Suddenly, the door close to Keran cracked open, revealing another resident of the apartment who was obviously in a bad morning mood. 

"Can you please talk a bit louder? I'm not sure if Tangtang heard you up there the first time," said the sarcasm queen, Keyin, who decided to grace both the girls with her very sleepy presence. 

While Xueer was busy running to her own room in an attempt to control herself from laughing at the other girl’s face, Keran attacked back, "Sure thing, should we talk about the hair in your mouth or the eyeliner you forgot to take off last night?" 

"You wanna say that again, giant girl?! I'll break your kneecaps!" 

  
  
  


Ultimately from that conversation with Xueer, Keran was left with a lot to think about for the following weeks leading up to the photoshoot. 

Anytime spent not moving around, working or getting ready to begin their studio recordings for the next comeback, was dedicated all to herself. Her body craved for a well-deserved rest and some long nights of sleep. She was also very sick of diets. She wanted a break from those too. 

But above all, what she wished to put in check besides her sleeping schedule was her "Yuxin schedule."

One night, after a hectic day of work she finally arrived at her apartment at an extremely late hour. Keran had been traveling after a long livestream and her eyes were very tired, threatening to close at any moment. 

Turning the key and twisting the knob, the heavy door opened to the large common areas of the lifeless apartment in the dead of night. What she wouldn't do to just sleep for a day... 

It was still autumn, the fall weather outside was cold yet not as unforgiving as their snowy winters. Her feet dragged themselves over the wooden heated tiles, her thick dark socks effortlessly sliding towards the direction of her room. Even with no lights on, her mind entered into autopilot in desperate need of rest. 

Her bags were left untouched by the entrance. However, the taller would not be scolded for it this time since she would be left alone for the next few days while her other roommates worked around the clock with their equally chaotic schedules. 

To Keran's surprise, the door of her room was left open. It was a habit of hers to keep it close, almost as an unspoken rule at their place. 

As her hand reached for the sheets of the bed, yet again the taller got amused. They were warm and slightly misplaced. 

Ignoring her mind's initial urge to not switch the bedside lamp on, her eyes were greeted not only by the bright light but also a very sweet and unexpected sight. 

No wonder the originally organized sheets were messy under her cold fingers. It was bound to happen with a cute short haired girl cuddling on them.

Unrestrained strands of fluffy brown hair decorated the soft pillows below, the image soothing the taller to no end. On Keran's giant bed, one of the few luxuries she got for herself, the space occupied at the moment was very little, for the other girl had curled in on herself, making her body as small as possible. 

Keran's heart filled with joy by the delicate view of her center and younger teammate in such peace. Seeing Yuxin like this was rare and she could count the times she had seen it before that night with only one hand. 

_ What might she be dreaming about?  _

Keran sure was eager to join the younger, to embrace her and gently kiss her goodnight without disturbing her precious sleep. Quiet footsteps were the only other sounds in the cold room as Keran switched her current outfit for a more casual night fit. A simple oversize polar hoodie would have to do. 

The bed dipped a bit more with her added weight. Cold hands reached to embrace Yuxin's waist, hidden under a white sweater paired with baggy pants tucked inside the other's socks. It was indeed cute. 

Both their bodies connected, with Yuxin’s back to her front, radiating warmth that she was thankful for, making her savour the sweet moment. 

When was the last time they were able to stay together like this? 

Keran's nose took Yuxin's neck as its temporary home, the skin there was warm, sensitive to touch. Even in her sleep, Yuxin got visible shivers every time lips sweetly kissed her skin, letting out cute little sounds in her rest. It was always a struggle for the taller to not get carried away with her affection towards the other since it still felt so new for both of them. Yet the nature of their work would stop her from continuing as their relationship was to remain a secret, and suspicious love marks adorning their skin, even if covered behind layers of thick foundation, were bound to reach the media's attentive eyes. That would be a train wreck, a true disaster waiting to destroy their careers. 

Beside her, Yuxin's body started to move slowly. Her soft, short hair dragged itself further, trying to shake the sleepiness away. Keran gave the other space to turn around in her still disoriented state, and reach out for the taller by hiding her face in the soft fabric of Keran's clothing. 

"Did I wake you?" 

A very gentle whisper on Keran's part, soothing the younger with her smooth and slightly deeper voice, caused by her tiredness. Yuxin only responded with a small no, her voice sounding muffled under so many layers. 

"I'm sorry." 

Keran still felt the need to apologize for disturbing Yuxin even if the latter seemed to not care, too comfortable in their embrace. 

"Don't apologize, Keke." A smile painted Keran's lips on listening to her name fall from Yuxin's mouth in such a sweet manner. "How late is it?" 

The shorter was still lost in her own half-asleep state, punishing Yuxin for her countless hours spent working. Now at night, she continued resisting her body's requests to restore her batteries. 

Not waiting for an answer, Yuxin's eyes landed on the tiny clock by the room's nightstand. The pointers marked 3am and just by looking at it her head magically became 5 pounds heavier with the uncontrollable urge to dive back to her previous comfort, now with her lover by her side. 

It felt right. 

However, it also reminded the younger of her motive for being there in the first place. Yuxin had waited for the taller to return because she wished to ask for an unusual favor. An opinion she only trusted Keran to deliver. She also felt more confident with her lover, other than just a group mate or even Xueer... her long time best friend. 

"If you wanted to ask me for a favor, you could’ve just sent me a text and I would’ve come to you instead." 

Keran rolled her eyes pretending to be upset, thinking about her previously immaculate bed now reduced to chaos and not by her hands at that. While Yuxin knew better than to take any of it to heart, she prepared to get herself off the bed so as to explain herself further. 

Still, a tight hug prevented her from leaving their little bubble of joy, forcing her to fall back to the fluffy mattress. 

From pouty to clingy. 

Good thing no one else was sleeping at the apartment, or their fooling around along with a few laughs from the taller could have easily woken everyone up. 

"Admit it, you only waited here because your bed is messy and you’re too lazy to fix it." 

A very true accusation, one that not even Yuxin could deny. "Maybe." 

Yuxin's neutral attitude proved to come in handy for more than just interviews, driving Keke to try harder towards making Yuxin give in to her failed attempts at successfully tickling her. Good thing Keran's childishness amused Yuxin with a fluttered heart, but not enough to scare away the previous heaviness before her slumber that threatened to come back in full force. 

The change in the airy feel from the shorter made Keran finally free Yuxin, allowing her to leave, walking slowly towards the small empty space of the room. 

To Yuxin’s dismay, her disoriented state had left her, being replaced by the need to quickly get over such a stupid idea on her part. 

The ‘what if’ fabricated by her mind was dangerously falling towards an endless spiral of doubts that Yuxin wished to forget just for now. 

"I have a photoshoot tomorrow." 

Keran's curious eyes followed her small figure, now the taller just simply sat by the end of the mattress. Dark eyes hidden behind long bangs inspected Yuxin's shaking hands resting by her sides, it easily gave away her nervousness. 

"It's the Calvin Klein thing." 

All jokes left Keran's mind the moment the familiar name reached her ears, realizing all she had thought of before was that event specifically. Yet she had spent her time too afraid to ask anything to Yuxin, scared she might accidentally make the younger doubt herself. 

It was a touchy subject at the moment, everyone in their group talked about it but not to Yuxin, never to Yuxin. 

"Do you know what they will make you wear?" 

Keran decides to let her curiosity pave the way for their conversation. 

Visibly sweaty hands rubbed at sweatpants. "I have it under all this." 

_ Oh. _

"Is it ugly?" 

Maybe brightening up the heavy mood would do the trick, and judging by Yuxin's small chuckle it might just be what she needed. 

"No, it has a cool pattern. It’s just..." 

"Pattern? Then it’s ugly I get it, no underwear from them is good unless it’s completely black or white." 

"I want-t," Yuxin started, quieting Keran's rambling criticism, realizing how fast things could change in a matter of seconds. 

There was a shift in the atmosphere, the cozy room suddenly felt a bit stuffy... Yuxin was nervous. 

So she started again. 

"Can I ask you to be honest with me?" 

Without any control, worrying thoughts invaded Keran's mind on the possibility of something being wrong. Something about her. Or maybe even something about them... 

"Sure," her answer, however, was immediate. Keran would willingly do anything for Yuxin at this point. She was that invested. 

"Can you please close your eyes? Open only when I ask you to." 

Yuxin stood in front of the taller at a close distance but instead of reaching out for their casual touches, she felt distant. This scared Keran to no end. Nevertheless, she trusted Yuxin and closed her eyes. 

Before Yuxin backed away from her decision, as the taller stayed faithful to her request, Yuxin entered the small room's bathroom, closing the door behind her. 

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, slight insecurity slowly beginning to rise up within her, she willed herself to change out of her clothing without thinking too much. If she wasn't able to show herself like that to Keran then how the hell would she ever be able to do it in front of a camera... 

_ Come on, Yuxin, it's just Keke...  _

Meanwhile, in the room, Keran sat in the same place, waiting for something she could not imagine even if she tried. Her eyes stayed closed like she had promised, and her fingers remained still, with an iron hold on her knees, anxiously waiting until the click of a lock echoed inside the room. 

Keran listened to the quiet and delicate footsteps against the hard, wooden floor. At her knees, bare skin connected with her own, it felt incredibly soft and very warm, almost burning her in a gentle embrace on what she deduced to be fingers on hers. They pulled her to stand up, and as she did a deep breath hit her face. She was close. 

Only after three small steps, pulling her forward towards more of that sweet vanilla smell, did the taller get the heads-up. 

"You can open your eyes now." 

So she did. 

The first thing she saw were those beautiful eyes, bigger than life itself, so delicate under the soft, yellow light of her monotone room. Those orbs were not as dark as her own, leaving her with more than enough space to get lost in the little rays of chocolate tones up close, staring at her own. Noses nearly touching, parted lips close by. They were that close. 

Their height difference was not as much as usual. Keran could only assume that Yuxin was on her tiptoes getting lost in her own thoughts. 

She was supposed to look down, back away to give her critique before her mind would shut down on the thought. 

_ I never saw her like this...  _

They had never reached this point of intimacy. 

Wandering kisses and shy touches were now common but only from the neck up, a casual kiss by the hands and only once at a clothed shoulder. Nothing more and nothing less. 

Her cheeks felt like two balls of fire when her gaze slowly fell from Yuxin's eyes to her perfectly sculpted lips letting out short breathes.

With fingers still intertwined, Keran stepped back to her previous spot, finally letting her eyes take a look at Yuxin's whole body before her. 

It was a two-piece, the overall shape was as expected from the brand, the multiple “Calvin Klein” printed around the orange stripe acting as a trademark.

At the edge of the orange band, colorful tones occupied the rest of the fabric in various shapes inspired by a bull, twisting in the smooth lines and curves of her very fit physique. The proof of Yuxin's hard work in those two months were all there. Her exposed belly looked soft but the dim light could not fool the eyes. The outline of her abs clearly visible from years of dancing and building up muscle. Her arms, unlike her toned legs, were covered by an extra piece of clothing. A simple denim jacket that Keran wondered if it was part of the fit, or only used to hide a bit more of herself. 

Nevertheless, Yuxin looked amazing. 

Yuxin cut the moment of silence, "The pattern, right?" 

"Yeah, the pattern is ugly, but you look unbelievable." 

A heavy silence fell upon them again, Yuxin's hands continued to visibly shake and her bare legs started to join them. She was not on her tiptoes anymore, letting her feet fully rest on the warm floor, their natural height gap returning to Keran's liking. 

"I'm not sure if this is enough..." 

The sad words left the younger after holding it in for so long. No relief was let out with them, instead more pain made the weight on her chest heavier, making Yuxin back away from Keran with her head lowered in shame.. 

She is supposed to help people change, see a new version of themselves, pave the way for others like her, like Keran. Why is she struggling like this?... 

Yuxin kept asking herself. 

"Yuxin," 

Keran called out her name, pulling her attention back to the taller who wanted to prevent the defeated attitude from reaching Yuxin's delicate face. But Yuxin refused to look her way, only retracted further, using her hair as a barrier, a wall to prevent visual contact. 

A soft pull on her jaw forced Yuxin to finally look Keran's way, facing her for once without hiding. A way to force the younger to share her burdens. 

And what the taller saw before her did not please her one bit. 

Not only was she faced with a defeated-looking Yuxin staring her way but a vulnerable one too, looking up behind sad eyes with tears that threatened to fall at any moment. How painful of a sight it was... 

It was suffocating... 

In all the time Keran had known Yuxin, she had never seen her like this. Not at the competition, not after it, not for a show that was canceled, a work that did not go well, a bad week or anything. 

All of them in the past few months of being together had shown their most vulnerable side and shed tears for their own reasons and at various moments. Yuxin had been the only one that had not joined them, not even once. Instead she did everything in her power to comfort the others the best she could with a loving heart, a caring embrace, and wise words. 

The only time Keran saw her crying was at the finale, like everyone else, from a big screen where the girl's happiness and relief shined through. 

This was the complete opposite. 

Before her was not the strong and polished Yuxin that was always presented to the public. 

Before her was another part of Yuxin that Keran had never seen. An insecure Yuxin, a small girl with doubts and fears just like everyone else. Displaying and entrusting her own vulnerability to Keran only. She trusted Keran to see her like this, and the taller wished for nothing else but to take away all her burdens and relieve her from such pressure. 

_ You're not alone, Yuxin...  _

It reminded Keran that Yuxin was not perfect, that the shorter girl was younger than her and was still learning, finding her own way in life. 

Keran was also reminded of herself and all her sleepless nights that haunted her with doubts in the past, now fewer but still present. She could only imagine the same for Yuxin too. 

All thoughts were put aside and out of pure impulse the taller brought Yuxin's smaller flame closer to her in a soft embrace, resting her chin atop the other's head. Allowing Yuxin to let go of her own weight for once. 

Yuxin’s hands let go of hers briefly, sliding up Keran’s clothed back, returning the tight embrace. The warmth those hands shared with hers was deeply missed, yet holding her so close in her arms felt like heaven. 

"You are enough and so much more than that, Yuxin. They offered the deal to you because they wanted you and no one else," Keran whispered the words at her hair, all the while caressing Yuxin's exposed back with delicate touches. 

The situation itself still overwhelmed her heart. 

But right now Yuxin needed comfort, and reassurance on herself. It was okay to crave comfort and support from time to time, especially from the ones close to you. And Keran wished to make her realise it. 

"What if I’m not what they expected?" 

A fearful question, another ‘what if’ that visibly terrified Yuxin in her arms. Their hug became tighter, feeling like a cry for Keran to not leave her... 

Yet Keran backed away from the hug calling for Yuxin's full attention towards her next move. She lowered herself to Yuxin's level, letting out a short breath of air before speaking. 

"You built your career on the idea of becoming the unexpected, if you are not what they expected, then you are more. You are not vulgar, you are not just a casual pretty face in an industry full of them. Being unexpected is not bad, it's one of your biggest strengths, and just like you did before, you should embrace it once again." 

Cold hands felt like ice on Yuxin's burning skin, the shock of it bringing her back from her thoughts, slowly taking in Keran’s words, and freeing Yuxin’s mind once and for all from the downward spiral she lost herself in.

"You should never aspire to be someone else, you should only aspire to be the best version of yourself." 

The last few words were whispered, lips close by, parted with the heaviness of their burning lungs. Teary eyes, a heavy chest, numb arms and legs, and the vision of such love and care from Keran pulled Yuxin in to reach for Keran's lips. 

Maybe it was the first physical way to thank her that crossed Yuxin's mind. Maybe her body desperately still craved for comfort. Her comfort. The one she knew only Keran could give. 

Her teammate, a girl like her, with similar ambitions, similar background, with so much talent, with so much care for her. 

With so much love for... 

"Thank you, Keke," were the only words of relief Keran heard from Yuxin along with a very brief pause before another kiss was initiated. 

Despite her quivering lips, Yuxin kissed Keran longingly, allowing more than enough space for the other to follow her lead and reciprocate with the same passion. With such care and attention. 

Yuxin's arms easily reached up to secure themselves around Kerans neck, bringing her closer, while Keran placed her own nervousness aside and held on to Yuxin's exposed skin by her waist with the same intent. 

Their kisses became more intense. Their bodies connected, finding the best way to fit together like the pieces of a puzzle, the need for the other grew much stronger than they had ever experienced before. Their minds slowly became empty, focusing on nothing other than their connection. 

Only when their lungs started screaming for air, did they part long enough to gradually fall down from their high, and lack of oxygen. Foreheads stayed together, their noses only barely escaping each other's, red lips visibly swollen from their previous activity stayed warm despite the cold air now hitting them. 

Both girls remained still for a moment. Their hearts beating in sync, aching for each other and sharing the same content. 

Yuxin stood with her eyes closed, just taking the moment in. 

Out of curiosity, Keran asked, "What is the jacket for?" 

"I'm gonna use it tomorrow too but only for a couple of shots. Also, I was pretty cold." 

Yuxin was visibly shaking more than before. "Yeah, cause a jacket is definitely gonna help you with that," the taller snorted out before suddenly thinking of something better, "Close your eyes." 

Yuxin was left confused by the others' request, yet she complied, after all she had asked the same earlier and the taller hadn’t not complained. 

She trusted Keran as much as Keran trusted her. 

_ It's only fair...but what is she doing?  _

With closed eyes, Yuxin relied on her other senses to figure out what the taller had in store for them. Cold hands going up caressed her sides, making her shiver as they passed her clothed ribcage, getting closer to her armpits. 

The hands left her briefly only to rejoin her again on her shoulders, grabbing on to the denim jacket and pulling at the fabric to fall down her arms. 

The jacket had done little to warm her just like Keran’s soft touches were doing now. Everytime the other's cold fingers grazed her skin it gave her a slight shock, jolting her to move forward as if asking for more. It felt different from their usual touches, exciting even. 

As the denim hit the floor, Yuxin contemplated whether she should try to hide her arms from Keran. She knew Keran was staring, the weight of her stare rested on her and it was hard to miss. 

"Raise your hands," 

Keran's raspy voice invaded her left ear by their proximity. Was it nervousness that she heard in her voice? 

Again Yuxin followed her instructions, when her hands reached to the air above her, sounds of moving fabric followed and before she could ask what Keran was doing, a soft material was pulled over her. 

Keran was dressing her in what felt like a soft sweater or hoodie. 

_ Is this the hoodie she was wearing?  _

Her small frame was almost fully covered to her knees, her arms floated inside the long sleeves, hands trying and failing to grab on to the hem of it. 

Yuxin was so busy questioning the taller's actions that she forgot to pay attention for a while. She recalled hearing footsteps distancing themselves but had Keran told her anything? 

The strong smell of the hoodie proved to be too distracting for her to remember. 

"Can I look now?" 

"Yes." 

As she finally opened her eyes, a kiss was planted on the tip of her cold nose. 

In between her teasing smiles and childish giggles, Keran pulled Yuxin towards the bed, now with a new black hoodie on keeping the taller warm. "Now come to bed or you won't be able to wake up early tomorrow." 

Yuxin easily complied, thinking of nothing else other than the comfort of the sheets on her, the warmth of the body beside her, and the soft kiss planted on her forehead as she finally laid down. 

Now with the lights off, only having the natural glow of the city nightlife to illuminate them, both shared small caresses in search of sleep. Patiently waiting for it to catch them both for the night. 

"I'll be right here tomorrow when you return and we can watch some funny pet videos in bed while eating chips," Keran mumbled. 

"Chips?" 

Keran knew how much Yuxin loved them. 

"Yes, I'll buy a few flavors for us to try." 

"I'll give you the money for it and I'll buy some other stuff for us to eat too." 

Before Yuxin could start to plan ways to get extra food after work, Keran interrupted, "For once, can you let me do my job as a jiejie and pay for the meal?" 

"Oh, right...you're old." Yuxin hid her face under the sheets after her teasing. 

_ Excuse you?  _

"First of all, fuck you, secon-" 

"Is that in your to-do list?" 

_ Did Yuxin just?  _

A pout grew on Keran's lips. "I hope you run out of hair spray, and your face becomes swollen in the morning." 

After peeking from under the sheets, and making sure the coast was clear from the taller's anger that simply could nor exist for the younger, Yuxin snuggled closer, embracing Keran. 

"Love you, Keke." 

"Love you too, Xunxun." 

Soon, the two girls were able to fall asleep in their little bubble of comfort, and the next day, after Yuxin's work, Keran was able to keep her promise. 

The taller was surely the best thing to come back to after a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think ^-^
> 
> Again thank to my beta reader! <3


End file.
